1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method to process magnetic resonance diffusion image data, as well as a user interface, a magnetic resonance apparatus, and a non-transitory, computer-readable data storage medium encoded with programming instructions for implementing such a method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In magnetic resonance diffusion imaging, multiple diffusion images with different diffusion directions and/or diffusion weightings, which are typically characterized by a b-value, are normally acquired. A diffusion coefficient map can then be created from the diffusion images, for example. This is a spatially resolved depiction of apparent diffusion coefficients (ADC). The apparent diffusion coefficient typically describes the average length of a trajectory of a water molecule in tissue. If the length of the trajectory is long, the water molecules can move freely and the apparent diffusion coefficient is large. If the movement of the water molecules is prevented, such as due to a high cell density in compact tissue, which may be due to a tissue variation, the apparent diffusion coefficient is small. The diffusion images and/or the diffusion coefficient map are designated as diffusion image data.